Tell a Story! Is It SCREAM enough?
by alphalova
Summary: uji nyali a la Rikkai? bukan dengan jurit malam, tapi dengan... cerita hantu! yah, seenggaknya lebih aman lah daripada keliling kuburan tengah malem... maaf klo misalnya ada salah tulis... hehehe...


**Tell A Story! Is It SCREAM Enough?**

Suatu malem di musim panas... anak Rikkai (halah, Rikkai lagi...) ngadain semacam training camp. rencananya sih, pada mauk kemping di gunung apa bukit deket situ, tapi karna pasokan tak memadai, jadilah mereka kemping di... sekolah! XDD

sedari tadi, mereka diemmmm... muluk, yg ada cuma suara jangkrik "krik krik krik" gitu. ya... mungkin gara2 pada kekenyangan kali ya. soalnya tadi mereka pada mampir sebentar ke restoran All U Can Eat... iyalah, mau masak sendiri? ndak banget!

"ne, ne...minna..." Akaya memulai pembicaraan, "ngomong dong, cerita apa kek... gitu,"

semuanya menoleh. mereka mah tau persis kalo Akaya nggak suka suasana sepi.

"cerita apaan?" Yanagi balik nanyak, "Kancil Nyolong Timun? mau ndak?"

"fuh, kancil kok nyolong timun... jadul pisan! taon 2008! inget senpai, ini udah taon 2009! kalo mo modern dikit, bikin dong cerita 'Kancil Nyolong Keperawanan'!"

"hei hei hei! opo kuwi? keperawanan-keperawanan... Kirihara! kamu banyakan nonton pelem bokep tuh!" komentar Sanada.

"lha aku diajak nonton sama... UPH!" kata-kata Akaya tertahan, soalnya dibekap ama Yanagi. tapi semua menjelaskan siapa dalang dibalik proses kedewasaan Akaya yang agak kecepetan.

"ah, udah dong... ngomongin bokep bikin perut mules nih..." kata Yukimura.

"heee? jangan-jangan bener tuh, kalo ngomongin bokep bisa bikin orang hamil?" Bunta berspekualsi polos. Yukimura ngelempar bantal ke arahnya.

"sotoy deh loooo... yang ada tuh, ciuman yang bisa bikin orang bunting!" ujarnya, malah tambah kaco dan bikin sex education Akaya semakin semrawut tak keruan.

"hah ini pula, kapten kok ora beres..." Sanada geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat polah Yukimura, "eh, aku punya cerita serem nih... mau denger?"

serempak semua memusatkan perhatian pada Sanada. sounds interesting, right? Niou sampe rela ninggalin futonnya buat manthengin tutur kata sang Fukubuchou.

"sekitar sini... mulai bulan lalu kalo nggak salah..." Sanada mulai berkisah, "tengah malem gitu, rumah tiap-tiap penduduk, didatengin... orang asing..."

semua manggut-manggut sambil melongok.

"nah, pokonya, tiap tengah malem lah, di pintu depan rumah penduduk pasti ada orang ketok pintu... 'tok-tok-tok' gitu..."

"terus? terus?"

"dan ternyata... pas diintip dari jendela, orang yang ketok pintu itu tadi... nggak pake kepala!!!"

Akaya mengkeret dipelukan Yanagi. Yukimura mangap, Bunta meluk bantalnya. Jackal, Yagyuu, dan Niou pasang tampang serius. Sanada malah nggumun sendiri memandang tablo-tablo di depannya.

"lah? kok pada bengong? emang ceritaku aneh?"

"nakutin, fukubuchou..." Akaya merengek manis manja.

"cep cep cep, Akaya... Genichiro emang nakutin ya," Yanagi mengelus-elus rambut gimbal Akaya.

"heh batok! yang nakutin tuh ceritanya, bukan guwe! enak aja luh ngatain..."

"Sanada, biarin aja... kafilah menggonggong, kita berlalu ah. terusin ceritanya, yang orang ketok pintu tanpa kepala tadi," potong Yukimura.

"udah kelar kok. lagian itu bukan cerita serem,"

"nggak serem gimana? coba deh kamu bayangin, begitu buka pintu langsung ketemu mak jegagig sama orang ketok-ketok pintu, orangnya nggak pake kepala,"

"biasa aja kali! jelaslah orang kalo ketok pintu nggak pake kepala! dimana mana tuh ya, yang namanya ketok pintu, pasti pake tangan! kalo pake kepala, benjot semua!"

huuu... langsung aja Sanada dilempari bantal sama yang laen.

"nggak aciiii!" Yukimura menggugat lantang.

"kok nyalahin aku sih? salah sendiri pada serius ngedengernya," Sanada berkomentar di tengah timpukan bantal. ya jelas pada mangkel... wong udah ditanggepin serius, eh, malah ternyata cerita gejeh.

"hei, daripada manthengin Sanada, mending dengerin aku," Niou tiba-tiba berseru caper. nggak ada kapok-kapoknya, yang laen pada merhatiin dengan tampang seserius tadi.

"kalian tau nggak..." Niou mulai cerita dengan nada perlahan, slow but sure, "tentang kecelakaan di jalan lingkar pinggiran kota?"

"eh? kok nggak pernah denger yah?" kata Bunta, yang laen pun menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang sama.

"nah! cocok itu! jadi gini... malem-malem, jalanan situ kan udah sepi, nggak ada lampu. ndilalah, ada anak kecil maen kelereng di pinggir jalan situ, sendirian..."

"tunggu tunggu tunggu! kenapa malem-malem maen kelereng? sendirian lagi! mosok bonyok-nya nggak..."

"ssstttt!!!" serentak, komentar Akaya di-stop habis-habisan. soalnya ngganggu sih…

"ya gitu deh... tauk-tauk, salah satu kelerengnya nggelundung ke tengah! pas mau ambil, anak itu nggak nyadar... kalo ada truk tronton guede jalan ke arah dia!"

"omaigat!" pekik Yukimura spontan, "terus?"

"terus... bisa ditebak sendiri. mak dhiel! tamat deh tuh anak,"

semua pendengar dibikin menganga. Jackal sampe harus nutup rahang Bunta ke atas lagi.

"sayangnya, sopir truknya nggak mau tanggung jawab, langsung ditinggal pergi. keadaan anaknya tuh... parah banget! tangannya patah, kakinya hancur... dan yang lebih miris, kepalanya itu lho!"

"emang kepalanya kenapa? banjir saos?" kata Yagyuu.

"k-kepalanya.. putus ya?" sambil mewek Akaya bertanya.

"kepalanya, cing... kepalanyaaa!!!!" Niou berseru-seru menegangkan.

"kepalanyaaa???"

"...sampe nggak bisa dibikin jalan..."

halah gubrak! ndak mutu...

"pa'an tuh? gak ada gereget-gereget-nya!" ujar Yanagi.

"terus.. terus buat apa aku nangis? huwee..." Akaya menghapus air matanya. Niou nyengir lutung ngeliat reaksi kawan-kawannya.

"ehm…" Yanagi menyela, "ada lagi nih! Aku juga punya cerita ajaib. Kalian tahu ruang lab IPA di bangunan lama gak?"

"yang… yang katanya angker entuh?" tanya Yagyuu.

"ho'oh… bukan cuma angker. Di sono aneh! Apa kalian tahu… kalo waktu di dalem lab IPA sono tuh… berhenti?"

"waktu berhenti?" ulang Sanada, "kamsudnya? Kalo gitu…waktu di sana gak maju-maju dong!"

"that's exactly what I mean!" Yanagi mengangguk-angguk, "coba deh, kalo kalian masup sono, trus liat jam dindingnya. Pasti nunjukin jam 10 tet. Dan sampe bel pulang pun, tetep jam 10 tet,"

"wueh! Ajaib punya tuh!" Niou berkomentar.

"sebentar…" sela Jackal penuh selidik, "kayaknya… hei! Jam dinding lab situ kan emang mati! Batere-nya blom diganti, kan? Ya jelaslah nunjukin jam 10 terus! Gimana sih…?"

gantian Yanagi kena sasaran bantal kali ini.

kemudian, Yukimura melambaikan tangan mintak perhatian.

"attention plisss! aku juga punya pengalaman pribadi, lho... langsung dari diri aku,"

"oh ya?" Akaya yang sudah cerah ceria, menimpali, "mesti pakek REG-REG-an segala nggak? ketik REG spasi apa?"

"yee... live bok! live! REG-REG-an is soooo last year!" jawab Yukimura, sedikit mencemooh (hehehe...), "baiklah, aku mulai aja ya... judulnya... Ojek Setan,"

hadirin mendekat ke sang leader, narasumber cerita lenjeh kali ini.

"ini kejadian nyata. pas seminggu yang lalu. aku abis pulang dari rumah Sanada... buat belajar bareng!" Yukimura menegaskan, ngeliat anak-anak pada ngelempar pandangan penuh kecurigaan, "karena kebablasan, aku nggak tauk kalo ternyata hari udah malem. jam 11-an lah kira-kira..."

Sanada merinding sendiri, ngebayangin dedengkot Rikkai yang ringkih nan lemah jalan-jalan sendirian ketir-ketir di jalanan malam. gimana kalo entar diperkosa om-om mabok?

"..nah, rumah aku kan jaoh, aku males jalan kaki. kebetulan banget di situ ada tukang ojek, aku samperin dia..."

**(FLASHBACK ON)**

Yukimura : bang, bang, ojek dong! Perumahan Kanagawa Indah (HALAH CAPEDEEE!) berapa duit?

abang ojek : *ngacungin dua biji jarinya*

Yukimura : dua rebu?

abang ojek : *geleng2 sambil tetep ngacungin dua jari*

Yukimura : oh... duapulu rebu?

abang ojek : angguk-angguk

Yukimura : oke deh.. mainkan bang! *sambil naek ke jok belakang motor*

_sepanjang jalan, Yukimura coba2 ngajakin ngobrol abang ojeknya._

Yukimura : eh bang, bang. aslinya mana bang? orang sini bukan?

abang ojek : *angguk-angguk*

Yukimura : rumahnya mana? jaoh nggak?

abang ojek : *geleng-geleng*

Yukimura : berarti deket dong?

abang ojek : *geleng-geleng juga*

Yukimura : *dalem ati* ini tukang ojek lagi sariawan kali ya? daritadi di ajakin ngomong kok diem aja... nggak asyik ah...

_akhirnya Yukimura nyerah, ogah nanya-nanya lagi._

_makin lama, malem makin larut. langit gelep, nggak ada bintangnya, apalagi bulan! dari sono-sini-situ kedengeran suara-suara lolongan anjing dan kicauan (???) burung hantu, dilatari kabut asap tipis mistis yang nggak tauk darimana asalnya. tapi Yukimura nggak takut, soalnya entuh asep bauknya sate. oh, mungkin aja asep dari kedai sate madura deket-deket situ._

_tapi, begitu sampe kuburan, motornya mendadak mandeg. oh tidak..._

Yukimura : bang bang! kok brenti di sini?!

_abang ojeknya diemmm.... aja._

Yukimura : kenapa sih bang? motornya mogok yah?

abang ojek : *angguk-angguk*

Yukimura : trus kepriben? sampe sini doang? apa nggak bisa jalan lagi?

abang ojek : *geleng-geleng*

_Yukimura dibikin nggondhuk sama abang ojek yg satu itu. karna nggak tahan, akhirnya dia turun dari motor._

Yukimura : ya udah deh bang, aku turun sini aja, toh udah deket dari rumah... nih bang, duitnya

_Yukimura menyerahkan duit biru limapuluh rebuan. abang ojek memperhatikan uang itu, lalu mengacungkannya, mungkin artinya, "neng, ini duit aseli kan?"_

Yukimura : iya, duit asli bang... tenang aja. yang lebih penting, sekarang aku mau mintak kem...

_and you know what??? begitu tauk itu duit asli, abang ojek langsung cabut-ngebut-kalang kabut dari situ._

Yukimura : lho lho lho? eh eh eh! abang ojekk! KEMBALIANNYA MANAA???

_abang ojek malah makin banter nge-gas motornya._

Yukimura : ABANG OJEK! BALIK SINI, WOEEE!!!! KEMBALIANNYA BELOOOM!!!"

_abang ojek menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam._

Yukimura : anjrit sambel lontong... amblas duit gueh! DUASARRRR TUKANG OJEK SETAAANNN!!! awas kalo ketemu lagi!!! gue rujak ntar! huuuh!

_setelah itu, Yukimura terpaksa jalan kaki menuju rumahnya, sambil nggerundel-nggerundel dengan penuh kejengkelan._

**FLASHBACK END**

"...nah, begitulah, cerita nyata tentang Ojek Setan," Yukimura mengakhiri hikayatnya, "gimana?"

"gimana" apaan? anak-anak saling bertatapan satu sama laen. bodohnya mereka terpengaruh cerita Yukimura...

"hah... ini acara tambah lama tambah ngocol aja," Sanada berkomentar duluan, sebelum berdiri, "aku kebelet nih, mauk ke toilet dulu,"

"eh, Sanada-kun! Sanada-kun, tunggu!" Yagyuu mencegehnya.

"apa seh? orang lagi kebelet juga..."

"kalo mo ke toilet, jangan pake toilet yang deket gudang ya,"

"kenapa?"

"ya... jangan! pokoke jangan! ojo!"

"emangnya kenapa? kamu kalo ngomong tuh yang to the point dong!"

"Sanada-kun, apa kamu nggak tauk... kalo toilet situ tuh... serem?"

"serem?" ulang Sanada.

"iya serem! kan gelep noh, deket gudang tua pula. apalagi..."

"a-apalagi?"

"apalagi saluran airnya macet! pake toilet di situ, emang gak nguatin deh! nggak ada airnya, nggak bisa cebok ntar!"

ekspresi Sanada susah ditebak, antara pengen menimpuki Yagyuu atau cepet-cepet ke toilet. tapi karna udah bener-bener nggak tahan panggilan, dia langsung kebirit tanpa ngomong apapun lagi.

"hahaha... Genichiro lucu," Yanagi berkomentar, agak nylekit.

"Sanada kan, emang tipe yang enak buat di kerjain," ini dari Yukimura.

"tos dulu coy! itu baru sohib gue! bisa bikin Sanada kebat-kebit," Niou ngajakin Yagyuu ber-hi five. sementara itu, Bunta mulai angop-angop, Akaya mala udah bobok.

"ngantuk nih, aku bobok duluan yah... met bobok semua..." kata Bunta, lalu K.O di atas futon.

"oh iya ya... besok kita latian pagi kan? aku juga tidur deh," kata Yanagi, disusul yang lain. lima menit kemudian, semua lampu sudah diwafatkan dan persatu-satu pada mbablas ke dunia mimpi masing-masing...

eh, bentar bentar... kayaknya ada yang kelupaan deh?

Sanada, yang udah kelar dengan urusan hajatannya, balik ke ruang mereka nginep beberapa menit kemudian. begitu ngeliat antek-anteknya pada molor...

"woi! aku ditinggal nih ceritanya? ja'at bener seh???"

===END===

_buwat papah Sana, gomen neee… XDD_

_yah… that's all. Biar mo di kata apa kek juga… terserahlah._

_Niwey, kisah2 yg ada di sini ada yg disadur dari kejadian nyata (ceritanya si Renji tuh). Jam dinding Lab IPS d sekolah Karin juga mampus, dan malah jd inspirasi buwat fict ini. Nyehehe~ thx buwat lab IPS! Terberkatilah mereka yg lupa mengganti baterenya!_

_Disclaimer : TakeKon… selalu dan selamanya!_

_Mau riviuw, koment, protes, kritik, kirim salam atau apapun, dengan senang hati ditrimaaa~_


End file.
